


To Tame A Tiger

by Akaruii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: You were not easy to tame, but he would say otherwise.





	To Tame A Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I fear that I have made the reader a bit too easily triggered and... bitchy. But HEY! It came out decent enough... Right?

“And might I ask why I’m greeted by the Phantom on my balcony? I don’t ever recall being given a notice about meeting you,” you stated, eyes narrowing at the man taking up space in your apartment. It didn’t take long for you to figure out it was the infamous thief of hearts. After all, his silhouette was practically the only thing lit up in your dark room.  
  
You continued on to say, “As much as I like surprises in my routinely life, there are some things that I do not appreciate.” A smirk graces the lips of the Phantom as he slips into your room, vacating your precious balcony. Hopefully, no one else saw him enter.  
  
“Care to elaborate on what these things are?” he asked, his silky voice ringing in the silent room as nearly inaudible echoes.  
  
“I don’t appreciate illogical things, perverts, misbehaving jackasses, and people taking my things,” you replied, raising a finger for every thing that you named. “I mustn’t also forget to mention that the thieves that I hate most are the ones who take my heart. I’m sure you know where I’m getting at.”  
  
“I believe I have a general idea seeing as I do steal hearts for my heists—”  
  
“Which is, might I add, totally something that regular laws of physics do not apply to. You are two of the four things that I do not like,” you interjected, your stubbornness leading you to be a bit rude.  
  
With a wave of the noiret’s gloved hand, he effectively ends the topic and silently admits to your claims. This, however, doesn’t make you all that much happier.  
  
“Rather than being so dour about it, why not talk about something much more fun? Make the most of the situation. It’s something you should know how to do very well since you’re a politician’s daughter,” the Phantom commented. You knew it wasn’t intentional, but the passive aggressiveness lying in the undertones of his words made it seem otherwise. “Forgive me if I seem a bit too direct about it. Though, it shouldn’t matter since you know about my background.”  
  
You sighed as you walked past him to close the doors leading to your balcony and pulled your curtains to cover them. The Phantom quickly catches onto what you were doing and as a favor, turns on the lights to brighten your room.  
  
“Well, aren’t you nice?” you said.  
  
He smiles, “Well, I do take a bit of pride in my title of the gentleman thief.”  
  
“What a stupid charade. Putting that aside, why are you here?” You flinch when he walks closer to you instead of answering. For every step taken forward by him, a step back was taken by you until you were backed against the wall. “You’re getting too close.” This was said a moment too late.  
  
You could feel his gloved, feathery touches as he reaches his hand out to cup your cheek. Shoulders tensing, you tried to push him away with as much force as you could, but it didn’t work out as well as you wanted it to. You see, being a  _gentleman thief_  had its perks and that included physical prowess. He leans down and you scrunch your face in return, eyes shutting tightly as you prepared yourself mentally for what he might do.  
  
“I’m merely taming a tiger. No need to raise concern,” he whispers, his hot breath tickling your ear. Your eyes shot open in surprise. Blood comes rushing to your cheeks as you curse silently at yourself for expecting something more from him.  
  
He chuckles softly as he moves away, leaving your skin cold from the lack of warmth that his body provided. You finally registered the fast thumping of your heart when you calmed your emotions.  
  
“It seems that it doesn’t take more than two or three months to tame one,” he noted, his lips forming into a familiar, triumphant smirk. You growled as you realized that he referred to you. Did he seriously see you as some wild animal with a trophy available once tamed?  
  
You clicked your tongue. “Don’t fuck with me, Phantom! It takes years before you can even see a wild animal to be even slightly tamed.”  
  
The noiret sighs as he plays with a lock of your hair, letting it slide through his fingers as a form of entertainment. “You seem a bit irritated by how easy it is. Don’t worry, dear. Love is irrational. Insane. Illogical. But all you have to do is let yourself fall to its temptation and I’ll be there to catch you when you fall.”  
  
“Something so stupid isn’t going to work on me.” His deep voice soothes you as he hums.  
  
“I would say otherwise, but shall we test that anyway? Taming a tiger, I mean,” the Phantom suggested, his head lowering to close the distance between your faces. Once more, your heartbeat skyrockets as your eyes follow his gray ones.  
  
You could feel his hot breath against your skin as he continues to move forward. A small peck is stolen from your lips before a longer, sweeter one is taken from you.  
  
“You didn’t close your eyes,” he noticed.  
  
“I refuse to.”  
  
This only causes the thief to smile as he leans in to take a third. It seems that you would need a bit more time before you were completely his. But then again, he had all the time in the world to do so. After all, you were already quite whipped.


End file.
